cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
0012 (CS)
Cyborg 0012 , also known as "Madame", is a beautiful woman who is actually a cyborg whose mind and body was converted into a mansion by Black Ghost. She appears as a minor antagonist in episode "Search for the Professor". Appearance In her holographic interface form as well as what's seen of her original body, 0012 appears as a beautiful woman with wavy, windswept forest-green hair, a busty and curvy figure, a slender face, and sparkly black eyes with no discernible pupils or irises. She wears an orange beaded necklace and a dark purple gown with padded shoulders, a frilly, light lavender-colored low collar that exposes part of her breasts, long sleeves with light lavender cuffs at the wrist, and a light lavender belt. However, her new and improved "body" is that of her vast, Taisho-era mansion, which uses her original form and brain as the control. The "brain" consists of a special machine that houses 0012's physical corpse and possibly derives its energy from the woman's residual thoughts and emotions. Personality At first, 0012 seemed to be an accommodating yet cryptic woman. She was polite enough to accept the 00 cyborgs into her home and offer them tea, as well as answer any questions they might have. But when her true colors were exposed, she was revealed to be sadistic and manipulative, showing interest in killing off the 00 cyborgs with her "stomach acid" and using her entire "body" to trap them in various places. However, the 0012 the 00 cyborgs fight is a twisted mockery of the woman she was in life, driven insane by her husband's death and her subsequent loneliness, and transformed into a cyborg death weapon by the scheming Black Ghost. When the machine controlling her "body" is destroyed, her spirit managed to gain closure as Great Britain briefly catches her with her dead husband, before the mansion buries itself into the ground. Abilities *'Holographics': Through some means, 0012 can project a solid hologram of her human appearance for interaction purposes. However, for some reason, the hologram appears able to manipulate the pieces of a chessboard. Though, the pieces might have been holographic also. Another flaw in the hologram is that it doesn't appear in mirrors, only manifesting as a mysterious, shadow-like figure. *'Manipulation': Through the use of a chessboard set, 0012 is able to use the mansion that serves as her form as a weapon or series of deathtraps, able to rearrange the hallways and open hidden trapdoors, cause the halls to shake or even manipulate a rug. *'Acid': By sealing a section of the hallway, 0012 can fill the closed section up with concentrated acid to dissolve any that wind up trapped inside. She refers to this closed section of her mansion as her stomach and the acid as her stomach acid. *'Tactile sensory': It is uncertain, but it appears that the mansion form of 0012 can feel and respond to sensation. When 004, 007 and 009 blew a hole in a wall to escape a section of the hall that was her stomach, she reacts to the damage as if she were in pain. *'Electrical stimulator': 0012 possesses an electrical stimulator that could be used to cause intense pain to the Cyborgs' nervous systems until they burn out. *'Endurance': The mansion form of 0012 may possess the same degree of durability as any other house of the same era from which it was built, though it's possible that Black Ghost may have enhanced the mansion's durability. History The woman that would become Cyborg 0012 was originally a lady foreigner who married a man of wealth, at some point during the Taisho era. When her husband enlisted as a soldier during World War I (changed to "during the Civil War" in the English dub), she waited for news of his return, even after his death. Eventually, Cyborg 0012 died herself at some point after World War II, but her passion and love for her husband was so strong, it was theorized that her very spirit ended up becoming attached to their house in continuing to wait for him. In the episode "Gilmore's Notes", Dr. Gilmore gives a more scientific theory of Cyborg 0012 operating off of the dead woman's "residual thoughts" (while in the dub, he states that 0012 had the ability to "morph into the shape of a mansion and the woman who lived there", implying that she had shape-shifting abilities similar or superior to 007). Black Ghost took advantage of this by converting her abandoned mansion into a cyborg deathtrap, as well as having her mind be the main control, locked inside her cryogenically-preserved body. When news of Dr. Kozumi's disappearance reached the 00 cyborgs, Great Britain, Albert Heinrich, and Joe Shimamura were sent to investigate when they discovered 0012's mansion. Upon meeting 0012, Great Britain fell in love with her immediately, but Joe and Albert left abruptly when they spotted a shadowy-looking figure looking at them. Later that night, the three 00 cyborgs visited the mansion again, intending to interrogate 0012 on Dr. Kozumi's whereabouts, but strange events began to happen to them, including the rug attacking them, and nearly dying from getting thrown into a room of spikes. Great Britain at first mistook the happenings as 0012's "security system", which is disbelieved. However, the "security system" is actually controlled via a chess game, which was played out by the holographic projection of 0012. Things came to a head when the three entered a room and were nearly crushed to death, only to be saved by Great Britain's timely intervention. After falling into another room full of old photos and unopened letters, they learned of 0012's origin and realized that she was the very mansion that was attacking them. Joe managed to save himself and the other two by firing his gun at a mirror, and hit the machine that was housing 0012's original body and brain. Great Britain, still harboring feelings for 0012, wished to save her but was nearly killed when the machine exploded in front of him. As the cyborgs escaped the burning mansion, Great Britain managed to catch 0012's spirit finally reuniting with her husband in death. The mansion body of 0012 then collapsed and sunk into the ground, burying itself and leaving no trace of it behind. Gallery File:0012_ModelSheet.png|0012's Model Sheet File:0012_ModelSheet2.png|0012's 2nd Model Sheet Notes *The human body of 0012 appears to have been inspired by the character of Romy Lorelei, from the "Song of Lorelei" story from the 1967-1969 run in Adventure King. However, one difference between the designs is that Romy had the more standard eye design for female characters while 0012 bears the sparkly black "mysterious woman" style of eyes. The design for Romy can also be seen in the non-009 Ishinomori characters of Nene (Wild Cat) and Chigusa Kaoru (Thousand Eyes Teacher). * The concept of a cryogenically-frozen woman and her brain being used to control a building would later be re-used by Shinsuke Onishi for the settings of a "009-12" character for the anime adaptation of 009-1. However, 009-12 would never feature in the series beyond a brief cameo, where her holographic form is seen silently relaying information. * Besides the alteration of the Taisho era and WW1 reference to be related to the Civil War, another line alteration in the dub states that 0012 had been dead for "over 100 years", which greatly changes the context of her death and capture by Black Ghost. Category:Black Ghost Category:Cyborgs Category:Female characters Category:Cyborg Soldier Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cyborg Soldier Characters Category:2001 Enemies